Dwarven Theology
The Dwarves revere the Gods just as much as any other race. They have a different way of doing it, however. The Dwarves see the Gods as beings of the Elemental plane of Earth. Each God is the Creator and spirit of one Gem or Metal. '' ''The Dwarven Priests wear symbols and armors with the items in them and use different holy symbols having to do with these metals. Note that this theology is taught in Karak al Kazark and is usually only the case with mountain dwarves. Hill Dwarves tend to follow the religious practices of the area where they live. '' '''The Gods' Hosia: Hosia is known to the Dwarves as Auriakos. Auriakos is Dwarven for Gold King. His priests use very elaborate gold jewelry as holy symbols. He represents wealth and power to the dwarves. Meaghana: Meaghana is called Steigmirus. Steigmirus is Dwarven for Mother of Stone. Her priests are all underground druids, and wear suits of armour made out of stone. Brilla: Brilla is called Tamex.Tamex is the dwarven word for quicksilver also called the false metal. His priests wear vials of Quicksilver which tends to make their madness worse. Robanus: Robanus is called Khemax. Khemax is a dwarven word with no true translation, the closest that it comes in common is Gatherer of Broken Stone. He is represented by Granite and cold forged iron. His priests wear armour and weapons of these materials. Glug: Glug is known as Bhezomiax. Bhezomiax is the dwarven word for rusted metal. No dwarves worship Glug. Mittierim: Mittierim is known as Kijo the wanderer. Kijo is the Dwarven word for exploration. Mittierim is represented by silver. His priests, few though they are, wear silver armour and weapons. Pthalo: Pthalo's name is Meshal. Meshal means Watcher of the Hearth. The rock she is associated with is coal. Dwarven Pthalonians use hunks of coal as their holy symbol. Omadon: Omadon is known as Zargonax. His stone is Obsidian. His priests tend to wear small obsidian amulets or bracelets. Holy Union: The Dwarves still worship Thera and Starlong as individual gods, instead of the Human tendency to worship them as the holy union. The Church of the Holy Union respects the Dwarves beliefs and do not challenge them. Thera: Thera is known as Qu'arik. Qu'arik is the Dwarven word for Steel. Her priests always use the best quality steel items they can get. Starlong: Starlong is Known as Ku'arik. Ku'arik is dwarven for silver steel or Mithral. Mithral is a holy metal to these priests yet due to it's rarity most use steel and silver weapons and armour. Aiden: Aiden is known as Zyr. Zyr is dwarven for secrets. The stone that is associated with Aiden is Sapphires. His priests decorate themselves with them. Drekken: Drekken is known as Morgax. Morgax is dwarven for stone breaker. His metal is also steel but is usually treated black. Timandra: Timandra is known as Zebyr. Zebyr is dwarven for understanding. Her stone is crystal. Her priests tend towards crystal jewelry. Fern: Fern is known as Grdjik. Grdjik is the dwarven word for a tapped out vein of ore. Fern has no Metal or stone associated with her. Seras: Seras is known as Arglar. Arglar is the dwarven word for butcher. His stone is a bloodstone, although few if any dwarves worship him. Astrix: Astrix is known as Mirkal. Mirkal is a dwarven term that best translates as Forge song. Her associated stone is the diamond, and her priests wear them in rings and pendants. Lust: Lust is known as Faedrak. Faedrak is the word for Elf thoughts, a slightly derogatory terms, showing the dwarvish belief that Lust is the goddess of unimportant matters. Her stone is the ruby, and few if any dwarves revere her. Phoenix Emperor: The Phoenix Emperor is odd in the dwarven view. The general outlook is that he is not a god at all, and as such the dwarves do not revere him. They respect the need for the Ritsakans to honor their ancestors but do not believe that the Phoenix Emperor is worthy of worship. Belandra: Belandra is known by the dwarven name Belax. Belax is the dwarvish term for poisonous underground gasses commonly found when mining. Lead is the metal that represents her, and many of her followers among the dwarves have lead bracelets or anklets. Folgrim: Folgrim is known by the dwarven name Kos’Hulam. Kos’Hulam is a difficult word to translate, having a meaning somewhere between Highest King, and Triumphant Father. Adamantine is the metal of Folgrim, and his priest commonly wield adamantine weapons or rings and pendants. Kalim: Kalim is known by the dwarven term Xad. This is an dwarvish term for an irresponsible and troublesome youth. The stone of Kalim is the black pearl, but few dwarves other than the Salty Dwarves worship him. Lythus: Lythus is known by the dwarvish title Blaulos. Blaulos is a dwarvish term meaning Child of the Blue. His stone is a white pearl, and most of his worship is limited to the Salty Dwarves.